Single handle faucets, commonly referred to as mixer valves, that control both hot and cold water flow have seen vast consumer acceptance. These faucets are commonly constructed such that a handle or knob is movable in two distinct directions to adjust the mix of hot and cold water and to adjust the volume or flow rate.
Ball valves offer reliable compact constructions that are durable. Recently, ball valves have been devised that allow the handle to be operated in the same fashion as the commercially accepted plate type mixer valve. This construction allows motion to the handle in two desirable directions most universally accepted by consumers. The desirable handle motion allows for an orbiting motion of the handle about a fixed longitudinal axis of the valve body and a rocking, i.e. pivoting, motion about a movable horizontal axis relative to the valve body. The horizontal axis is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the valve body and is fixed with respect to the handle such that it moves about the housing as the handle rotates about the fixed longitudinal axis. The one distinguishing characteristic of this type of handle motion is that when the handle is pivoted to an off position, the desired mix ratio of hot and cold water can be remembered by the location of the handle so that when the faucet is turned back on, the same mix of hot and cold water flows through the faucet.
One such ball valve mixing valve is disclosed in PCT publication WO 92/22765 published on Dec. 23, 1992 which incorporates a horizontal pin extending through the ball valve to position the ball in the housing. This construction virtually eliminates the floating or spongy feeling during operation of the ball valve faucet.
On the other hand, alternative types of ball drive mechanisms may be desirable in certain situations. These alternative types of ball drive mechanisms have the fixed axis of rotation being transverse to the longitudinal axis of the faucet body i.e. horizontal on many lavatory faucets. One ball valve drive mechanism has the movable axis that is fixed relative to the ball being substantially perpendicular to the horizontal fixed axis. The movable axis of rotation is pivotable in a vertical plane about the fixed axis with motion of the ball and centered about a horizontal position. An example of this type of ball drive mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,418 issued to Adams et al. on Oct. 2, 1962. Another ball drive mechanism is known that has the fixed and movable axis in the vice versa position from that of the Adams disclosure. An example of this type of ball drive mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,062 to Perry on Apr. 8, 1952.
Yet another type of ball valve drive mechanism has the movable axis being substantially perpendicular to the fixed transverse axis and being substantially aligned with the control stem. This type of drive mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,783 issued to Manoogian on Dec. 24, 1968.
Cartridges for the valve elements and seals have also been commercially popular. Known cartridges have housed the movable and fixed plates. The cartridge can easily be removed and replaced with another in order to effect an easy repair to the faucet. After the water supply is turned off, the faucet is merely opened and the cartridge is easily replaced. This type of repair can be accomplished without the need to call in skilled labor.
Plate valves have often been incorporated into a cartridge format. However, ball valves until recently have not been amenable to a cartridge construction. Firstly, the floating nature of the traditional ball valve demanded that any cartridge completely surround and capture the ball valve, otherwise the ball valve simply falls out of the bottom of the cartridge. Secondly, the compact nature of the ball valve construction leaves little room for the inclusion of a cartridge. The introduction of traditional cartridges that house and capture the ball into the faucet housing demands that the housing be made taller to incorporate the added height needed for the inclusion of the cartridge.
Furthermore, traditional cartridges inhibit repair to worn elastomeric seals. The cartridge houses both the moving valve element and the fixed valve ports which often include the elastomeric port seals. Most of the wear and resulting leakage in a faucet is the result of the repetitive motion of the moving valve element on the elastomeric port seals. Because the seals are encased in the cartridge, the entire cartridge is replaced including the replacement of many good cartridges components that still have long useful life.
Furthermore, many cartridges are permanently assembled and do not permit dismantling.
Even for known cartridges that can be dismantled, the upper part and lower parts are provided with suitable securing or detente elements. Such a cartridge is disclosed in PCT publication WO 95/10725 published on Apr. 20, 1995 for a ball valve that mimics the motion of a plate type mixing. Furthermore, the disclosed mixing valve has a separate top control member that defines the flow and temperature stops for the mixing valve. The temperature stops are located close to the central longitudinal axis of the mixing valve. The closeness of the stops to the longitudinal axis magnifies manufacturing tolerances to render large temperature variations thereby decreasing the accuracy of the calibrated stops.
A cartridge for other types of ball valve drives has recently been developed. This cartridge construction is disclosed in PCT application US95/01612 filed on Feb. 6, 1995.
What is needed is a ball valve cartridge for a mixer valve that seats a ball valve element and can be dismantled to provide access to the elastomeric port seals about the inlet ports without having to provide separate securing or detente elements for the two cartridge body members. What is also needed is a cartridge that has an internal adjustable temperature stop that can provide accurately calibrated stop locations for accurate hot temperature limits.